


Those Snapshots In My Mind

by LexInWonderland



Category: Glee
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, Family Fluff, Flashbacks, M/M, Memories, Original Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel Child(ren), Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexInWonderland/pseuds/LexInWonderland
Summary: Looking through a scrapbook, Kurt flashes back on one of the best nights of his life. Prom Night 2010. That is until he got a sneak attack from an adorable interruption with cute curls...
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Those Snapshots In My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is another story inspired by another of Muchacha10's (https://www.deviantart.com/muchacha10) fanart. This one is called: Glee: Prom Night Polaroids (Which you can find here: https://www.deviantart.com/muchacha10/art/Glee-Prom-Night-Polaroids-205864574).

Kurt smiled as he flipped the pages of his and Blaine's scrapbook with pictures throughout the years. He mostly was just quickly scanning each photograph that was pasted on each page until he found one certain reserved section...:

**Prom 2010** was scrawled expertly in sharpie and showed all of the most beautiful moments that were snapshotted that night. Kurt teared up as he vividly remembered that night. How supportive his now-husband, Blaine, was that night. Even if that night seemed embarrassing to the naked eye, but he couldn't help but remember it as one of the most romantic nights of their lives...

And as he slowly examined each moment from that very night, it all came flooding back to him...  
  


* * *

_  
"Oh my god, Blaine! I-I-" Kurt had the hugest grin on his face as he even shocked himself as he accepted the Prom Queen crown._

_"I'm so proud of you, Kurt. You showed them! You showed them who Kurt Hummel_ is _!" Blaine beamed and pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's lips, Kurt deeply moaning into it. "God...the way you sound Kurt..." And kissed him even deeper..._

_"Blaine, we're in the middle of the gymnasium..." Kurt released a soft giggle, to which Blaine grasped his hand and pulled him out of the almost suffocating environment. "B..."_

_Blaine gave a devilish grin and pushed them into his rover. "B...what the-" Blaine smashed their lips together. After a few minutes of heated, panting of a rather "extreme" make-out session, Kurt gave out this bright idea. "Maybe we should go back inside before anyone starts raising suspicions..."_

_"Might be a good idea..." Blaine smiled back and then rushed back inside. Lucky no one noticed they were gone for close to a half-hour...  
  
_

* * *

  
Kurt sighed in happiness, only to hear the cutest of sounds...

"Daddy!" Kurt peered down to see his and Blaine's adorable son, August.

"Well hello, A..." Kurt scrooped the little boy into his arms and put him on his lap.

"What that Daddy?" August pointed to the scrapbook and Kurt grinned with glee.

"Just moments from me and Daddy's past. I even have one where a certain special little man makes an appearance..." Kurt teased, knowing their son had probably caught on about who he was referencing...

August gasped as Kurt turned a few pages and pointed to a snapshot of one of the most beautiful, important, and wonderful moments. Kurt and Blaine sat on either side of "The" Rachel Berry who was so kind to carry their firstborn. They had tears in their eyes but matching undeniable grins that had seemed to be tattoed permanently with every moment from that day on...

August gasped once again and repeatedly tapped the picture and seemed to be even more impressed and shocked that the picture stayed the same with no change. Blaine and Kurt had agreed that this wild imagination came from Blaine and Harry Potter Marathons every single weekend...

"Yep, that's you, Auggie..." August squealed and hugged Kurt. As tightly as his little body was capable of.

"I love you, Daddy..." Kurt smiled and pressed a tiny kiss to August's forehead.

"And Daddy loves you..."

"Can we look at more, Daddy?"

"Of course, Auggie..."

And with that, Kurt continued to show August the photographs from the best moments in his entire life. The ones he knows, that he will treasure forever...


End file.
